


Tommy is Gone

by HenceNothingRemains



Category: The Backstagers (Comic)
Genre: Angst, As you can see this is going to be sad, Because Polaroid, Boys In Love, Breakup, Btw I cried while reading the ending of volume two, Causual passing of 30 years, First In The Fandom, Growing Up, Had to get that off my chest, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, No Fluff, POV First Person, Polarkey - Freeform, SPOILERS FOR BACKSTAGERS VOLUME TWO, Sasha and Polaroid become besties though, Swearing, You Have Been Warned, also, angst and hurt, cursing, hurt and angst, i'm bad at tagging if you didn't notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenceNothingRemains/pseuds/HenceNothingRemains
Summary: It's been two years. Two years since Tommy passed away. It's time for everyone to move on-- but Elliot has to see him just one more time before he leaves for college. Just one last time.





	Tommy is Gone

"Could you be happy with me here?" I ask, forcing a smile that doesn't want to appear.  
"Tommy..." Elliot smiles back at me, and I can tell his is as fake as mine. We can't keep lying to each other-- or to ourselves.  
"When I first woke up, I thought it was too good to be true. But I forced myself to keep hoping I could come back. I should've gone with my instincts."  
"I wish it wasn't like this, but you know I'm growing up. I'll get old someday."  
"I don't CARE. I'll always love you, Monkey. You don't have to go."  
Elliot sighs, turning his head to the ground. I try to think about how he feels, but all I can focus on is everything I'm loosing.  
"I'm sorry, Tommy, I really am. But I'm grown up now. I'm going to college. _I'm an adult_."  
"Heh... it's been that long, has it? Feels like only a few days." I reach out to grab Elliot's hand, but he retracts himself from the doorway, just out of my reach. "I thought you loved me, too." I can't hide the hurt in my voice any longer.  
"I do. I love you enough to let you go." I see a single tear roll down his cheek.  
_How dare he cry? How DARE he fucking CRY when HE is the one leaving ME?!_ My mind explodes in anger. _After_ _EVERYTHING we have been through, he's just going to LEAVE, and he's going to CRY when he won't even let me touch him._  
"Tommy, please don't--"  
"Why? _Why_?! You don't CARE about me, so I'll do as I FUCKING PLEASE!" I shout, attempting to calm the stream of tears pouring out. My hands wipe furiously at my face, the sleeves of my jacket becoming damp.  
"Don't cry, Tommy, I--"  
"I can't believe I thought you _loved_ me!"  
"I do, Tommy, I love you, but we can't--"  
"Don't EVER come back here, you MORON! You left me for DEAD, and I guess you got what you wanted." I sniffle, the tears slowing at my resignation. Elliot reaches out, as if he was going to fucking _hug_ me, but I back away. I turn and run and run and run and run and run and RUN until I can't run anymore. I collapse onto the ground, crying into my sleeves. I stay like this for god knows how long, until I hear a voice in the distance.  
"Hello? Hello, Mister, who are you?"  
I smile at the little boy looking up at me. I've never seen him before, so maybe he's another ghost. He certainly isn't a student, let alone a Backstager, or I would know him already.  
"I'm sort of a ghost, if you will. And you are..?"  
"My name's Sasha!" He says, beaming. Yep, I'm sure that if I'd met this kid, I would've remembered.  
"My name is--" I stop my words before they come out, remembering everything that just happened. I remember what life was like before I got lost, before I was a Backstager, and I remember before I died.  
That can't be me. I can't be dead. This can't be real. I can go back.   
Smiling, I reply, "Tommy is gone. My name is Polaroid."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this was a good start for the Backstagers section on AO3, and expect to hear from me again soon...


End file.
